


with love

by seductivedemoness



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivedemoness/pseuds/seductivedemoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft words spoken in the dead of night</p>
            </blockquote>





	with love

**Author's Note:**

> a super quick thing because there isn't enough gerome/inigo in the world which is honestly a tragety
> 
> this isn't nearly as long or as finished as i'd like but it's been sitting in my drafts for weeks and i didn't know what to do with it

Inigo sighs contentedly and shifts in the makeshift bed, pressing back against Gerome's chest and absently running his fingers against the arm thrown over his waist. It's three days before they reach Valm's castle; three days before Gerome and Inigo go up against Walhart alongside their comrades, but the only thing on Inigo's mind is how nice it is to be able to just lay in silence with Gerome. He begins to drift off, the soft puffs of breath against the back of his neck lulling him into sleep.

"Inigo?"

The soft rumble of Gerome’s voice brings Inigo back to consciousness. "Mm?"

"I love you."

Inigo twists around and glances behind him, squinting through the darkness of the small tent. He's not sure he heard that right. "Excuse me?"

"I love you," Gerome repeats, as if stating a well-known fact. As if he's said those words a million times before.

He hasn't.

He hasn't said it even once before tonight.

Inigo's said those three little words a handful of times, chuckling in amusement when the only reply he got was an 'I know' or a small grunt of acknowledgement. He knows that Gerome has issues with talking about feelings, he _knows_ this and doesn't care one bit, it's part of what makes Gerome, well, _Gerome_. He has his own little ways of showing his love, like the casual but gentle brush of fingers over Inigo's shoulder when they're sitting around the campfire at night, or the growled 'be careful' directed at him in the middle of battle after a close call with an enemy.

But never those three simple yet significant words.

So Inigo can't be blamed when he's stunned speechless, to say the least.

Gerome sighs quietly, presumably at Inigo's shocked silence. "We're going up against Walhart and his strongest forces in a few days, right? I... wanted you to know. Just in case."

He doesn't need to specify. That statement snaps Inigo out of his reverie. He flips around in the bed so he's facing Gerome and leans forward until their noses are almost touching. "Don't say that. Nothing is going to happen, to either of us. We're _both_ going to be fine." The desperation and pure _passion_ in his voice startles even Inigo and he pauses, sucking in a breath. "I'd rather never hear you say you love me than something ever happen to you."

Gerome lets out a small huff, his warm breath ghosting over Inigo's face. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Inigo's eyebrows shoot up and he leans back. "You're acting uncharacteristically sweet. Are you okay?" He raises his hand and brushes it against Gerome's temple. "You don't seem to have a fever."

Gerome reaches up to grab the hand resting against his forehead and laces their fingers together. "I feel fine."

"Are you sure? I don't want you collapsing in the middle of battle or anything."

"Don't be stupid. I said I'm fine."

"Ah, now there's the prickly Gerome I know!" Inigo flashes his cheesiest smile.

Gerome just fixes him with a half-hearted grimace.

Inigo chuckles and leans forward to brush their lips together in a sweet, chaste kiss before gently taking Gerome’s face in his hands. "I love you too, you big dork."

**Author's Note:**

> i may end up editing this later


End file.
